Night to Remember
by Blood Rose Knight
Summary: ReaderXAmerica/Alfred. Your best friend/crush decided to take you to six flags. One problem though. You hate heights. Now not only will you have the most interesting day of your life, but probably the scariest. Good thing you have the hero there to comfort you!
1. Part 1

Night to Remember

Part 1

You were nervous. You had no clue where your best friend/crush, Alfred F. Jones, was taking you. He just broke into your home (With the help of your parents) and barged into your room waking you up and rummaged threw your draws, throwing a pare of jean shorts and a white t-shirt for you to throw on. Growling, you kicked the American out of your room and got dressed and put a hair tie on your wrist, just in case your hair desired to disagree with you during the day.

Quickly, you brushed your hair and teeth and headed out the door with a piece of toast in you mouth. Now you were regretted getting into the car, no questions asked. You had to admit he looked good in his blue t-shirt, grey hoodie, and jeans. Then his sky blue eyes drifted to you and caught your (e/c) eyes staring. You looked away, a blush creeping onto your face.

Only then did you notice his car had pulled to a stop. You got out of the car and your jaw dropped like a cartoon character. He had drug you out of bed at seven in the morning, made you endure a three hour car ride, to bring you to a amusement park. And not just any amusement park, no, this was Six Flags Great America.

You swallowed has Alfred dragged you from your parking spot and to the front gate. You didn't know weather to slap him or cling to him in panic.

You had one fear, heights. Well, roller coaster climbs to be exact. And Alfred was well aware of this fact. You couldn't stand being able to tell how high you were going at at three miles an hour to top it off.

It didn't take long to get into the park. The first thing you were greeted by was a two story carousel. You had to admit, the park was beautiful. With a clear pond, surrounded by american flags threw out the years. The asphalt paths were littered with people, happy people, laughing and enjoying being with family and friends.

"Wow," You said then Alfred pulled you in to a hug.

"Smile," He said and out of habit you did as he said. Click. Alfred had just taken a picture of the two of you. You rolled your eyes. He loved to take pictures of the two of you together. He just smiled.

"OK, Mr. drag-me-out-of-bed, where to?" you asked and he grabbed your hand. If felt so right to have your hand in his. He dragged you threw the crowds of people to a ride, and you took a sharp breath in to prevent yourself from hyperventilating. It was 'Super Man' This wasn't going to be good for your mental health.

You shook your head rapidly, causing strands of your (h/c) to go flying into your face. Alfred puffed out a cheek childishly. You bit the inside of your cheek. He looked so cute when he did that! "Come on_ It's just a roller coaster." He said crossing his arms.

You crossed your arms as well then to mimic him. "Ya one with a climb. You know very well I hate roller coaster climbs." You told him tensing up. He put is arm around your waist then making you take in a sharp breath and blush.

"I'll be there to protect you_, you have no need to be worried." He whispered into your ear. Of course he took your moment of speechless freeze as a yes and dragged you into the unusually short line. As you walked behind Alfred, you saw that all along the line there was sighs that had different characters in the superman comics. You tried to focus on those instead of what you were about to do.

"Hey_ you alright? You don't look so good." Alfred said and you noticed you were shaking. You took a deep breath and put your hair up in a ponytail, grateful you had decided to bring the hair tie.

"Y-ya I'm fine." You lied. You could tell by his face he didn't believe you. Then he started making clucking noises. Now you were just plane pissed. You had always hated it when people said you were a chicken. Because besides this one thing you really weren't bugged by anything, which is more then Alfred could say.

"No, I'm not scared!" You told him getting a serious look on your face. You stalked up the steps to where the cars were and got in the line for the car farther from the font. You were so mad you went to the far edge seat and Alfred sat next to you. You two got strapped in. Then something you weren't expecting happened. Your seat to tilted back so you were staring straight at the ground. Then did the realization of what you were about to do hit you. You started to grasp the bars on you harness for dear life.

"What go up must come down, and now your off the ground, Bye-bye!" The person who was clicking the 'go' button said and you started to freak out again.

"Why the hell would they say something like that?" You asked Alfred and he just laughed.

"What happened to not being afraid?" He asked raising an eyebrow. You flushed again. The car started to move and you anxiously dreaded the climb.

The stupid climb felt like it would never end. You couldn't help but stair at the ground. "What the hell is wrong with these people for coming up with a ride like this?" You asked Alfred, half in hysteria.

"This is fairly normal."

"In what sane world is this normal?"

"My world,"

"Your world is not sane."

"Says you,"

"I hate you." You growled now just plain pissed off.

"Don't worry I'm starting to hate myself too." Alfred said just now realizing how high the coaster actually went. "It looked smaller on the ground." He said and you let out a laugh.

"Aww, are you getting scared?" You asked now focusing on Alfred. Now it was his turn to flush.

"Shut up, your not-" He didn't get to finish that sentence though cause the climb was over and now your were flying. Loops, twists, and turns. You started screaming and saying so many profanities that you easily would beat Lovino in a cuss off.

Finally though you pulled into the load/unload spot. You were punching Alfred in the arm as hard as the harness strap out let you.

"You'll thank me later in life." Alfred said ignoring your feeble attempts to hit him.

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

You guys were just sitting there while they got everyone else in the car in front of them. They counted all of the gum on the platform under then and saw how far they could spit.

When they finally unloaded your car you slid out of your seat, put your (F/C) flip flops on and was temped to kiss the ground.

"I hate you." You said to Alfred again.

"You enjoyed it." He said attempting to but his arm around your waist, but you pulled away.

"No, I'm mad at you." You said smiling then winking. Might as well make him suffer a bit. He fallowed you down and out of the ride. You had to admit though it was fun. There was still hope for this (Date? Day?) Yet.

* * *

I don't own anything


	2. Part 2

Night to Remember

Part 2

Alfred had a pout on his face, cause you wouldn't let him even touch you. He deserved it. He knew very well of your fear now he had to pay the consequences. The next ride you two had decided to go to was the 'Dark Knight' which was basically the kid version the 'Batman' Which, according to sighs all around the park, was going backwards that day.

The line for the 'Dark Knight' was even shorter then it was for 'Superman'. You sighed in relief when you saw there was only a lap strap, and no harness. You slid in the far seat and Alfred sat next to you. It was Alfred's turn to be nervous. Besides his irrational fear of ghosts, he was also scared of the dark, spider, sudden loud noises, and clowns. And low and behold this ride was indoors and dark.

Alfred was going to have a huge collection of pictures though when the day was done. He was buying a copy of every single picture the ride people took. You rolled your eyes. This guy was hopeless.

When your car finally plunged into the darkness Alfred eminently grabbed your arm. You didn't pull away though. If you had asked for him to hold your hand of superman he would have let you.

You found the ride pretty boring actually. But then again Alfred was distracting you quiet a bit. He had his arms rapped around you now and his face berried into the crook of your neck. You swallowed, face heating up.

"_-_ I'm scared." He mumbled into your neck. You sighed. He was such a scardi cat. You freed your left arm and rapped it around his shoulders.

"It's OK, nothings going to hurt you." You soothed. You had just turned into a 'room' that had HAHA written in different colored UV paints. Of course Alfred just tightened his grip on you when I herd 'haha' over a hidden loud speaker. At this point it was more like he was crushing you.

Thank goodness the ride was over quickly. Of course you were blinded by the flash of them taking a picture. When you managed to pry Alfred off of your body, the two of you exited the car and looked for your picture. You couldn't help but laugh. You two were the only ones in the car and You had one of those 'WTFJH' faces on (What the Fuck just happened) and Alfred had his face berried into your neck like a little kid. You looked at Alfred, who was running a hand threw his dirty blonde hair and whistling like nothing was wrong.

"Scardi Cat," You said and ran. He chased. The two of you did that for a while before you finally went to the next section of the park. Mardi-Gras!

You knew exactly where you wanted to go next. Now it was your turn to lead. You pulled Alfred to a raft ride. For once both of you agreed on a ride.

Once again the line was nothing. Alfred had to help you to the raft though, since the floor moved, and you had serious balance issues.

Finally you two got into the raft. The good think it was just the two of you. The bad new... it was just the two of you. That set the wait off so the raft was sure to lean your way more. "Damn you and your hamburger addiction." you mumbled under your breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." The ride started and just as you though you two got wet, well Alfred did. The water just kept hitting him. You couldn't help but laugh. He just glared at you.

"Do you want me to hug you?" He asked and you shook you head 'no.'

"Then shut up."

"Make me," You challenged. He then got a smirk on his face. And not just any smirk, it was his Challenge Accepted smirk. You mentally gulped. He carefully grabbed under your chin. He leaned in then. He to hit in the face with water. You busted up laughing. You had just come to the final stretch where if people payed a quarter they could shoot water at you.

"Keseseses~ Better luck next time lover boy." You knew that laugh anywhere. You shot your head up to see the one any only Bad Touch Trio and there boyfriends. Alfred turned pail. He obviously wasn't expecting the extra company.

As soon as the two of you got off of the ride, you completely dry some how, and was greeted by Gilbert, Mathew, Francis, Arthur, Antonio, and Lovino. "Nice try back there Mi Amigo." Antonio said clamping a hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"What are you doing here, but more importantly how did you find out I was here?" Alfred asked. Then Alfred's eyes drifted to his step-brother Mathew. "You didn't,"

"Sorry bro, they had there ways of interrogation." Mathew said a sheepish grin across his face.

"And I'll gladly remind you birdie." Gilbert said pulling Mathew close.

"Gil, not in public." Mathew scolded.

"Wow, hamburger bastard, when did you score a hottie like that?" Lovino asked and you blushed feverishly. You knew them from school but the only one you had ever really talked to was Mathew. So you hid behind Alfred. Sometimes it was good to be best friends with a guy who called himself a hero. Your hands grabbed his soaked shirt, (He had put the hoodie around his waist to it didn't get wet) (e/c) looking at the muscles clearly visible threw the skirts that clung to his skin.

"Were just friends, now leave her alone." Alfred said voice getting low.

"Oh good zhe doll iz free." You felt your blood run cold as a certain french man raped a arm around your waist. Then as quickly as it appeared.

"Bloody git your scaring the lass." You turned to look at the British boy. You smiled thankfully.

"Now if you excuse us," Alfred said putting his arms around your waist. "we were leaving for another ride."

"Can we join?" Mathew asked and he looked so cute in that one moment you couldn't help but give Alfred puppy dog eyes too.

"Really?" He asked unable to resist the double team. "Fine, but don't you guys try anything." You and Mathew high fived and started walking and talking together.

After that you also rode the King Chaos, a ride then flipped you around and made you very dizzy afterward. And the Cajun Gator, a ride similar to the Dark knight only outside. Then you wandered into the Yankee area. There was only one ride there that you were going to be forced to ride. And that was the Vertical Velocity.

The line was a little long, but it still didn't take long before you were strapped into a seat. But Alfred wasn't sitting next to you. No he was sitting behind you, because Lovino and got into the seat and strapped himself in before Alfred could even way 'What the Hell'

The ride went zero to 66.6 miles per hour. You hopped because it was going so fast you couldn't tell what was going on. You were wrong. Arthur and Fransic had chose to not ride with then and you were about to find out why.

When the ride started, your head slammed into the head rest. You went up, then back, where you could see a mini Fransic and Arthur wave at you. This process repeated again, you and Lovino cussing the whole time. You could hear Alfred laugh behind you. If you could have you would had glared at him. Just when you though you were in for a third time, when you went up one more time. The car stopped before you could go back. Once again you felt dizzy and sick. You slipped off your seat and stumbled into Alfred's waiting arms.

"Stupid Bastardo," Lovino mumbled into Antonio's chest.

"It's ok Mi Amore I'm here now." Antonio comforted.

"Never again." Mathew told Gilbert and he just nodded.

"I hate you," You told Alfred again.

"I love you too." He said and kissed the top of your head. You didn't think it meant anything. you two always did stuff like that.

The six of you stumbled down to the ground.

"Have fun?" Arthur asked and you and Lovino just flipped him off. Everyone couldn't help but laugh. The two of you were going to be good friends.

* * *

I own nothing, please review!


End file.
